clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Walrus (species)
Em Guys, walrus's are sea lions not seals, Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 12:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Isn't the word "seal" a contraction of "sea l'ion"? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 13:14, 8 July 2009 (UTC) last i cheked yes --beCoool talk with the cooolmister 13:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Even if it is doesent mean its the same thinggLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 13:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Seal lion is a type of seal, according to Wikipedia. Walruses are in the pinniped group, which contains most seals, but they are rarely considered seals. They're kind of halfway. I suggest you change the article to say that walruses are pinnipeds (which they are) instead. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 13:26, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Sea lions are a different genus from seals you ccan tell by their shapeLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 13:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I think walrus's might actualy have their own group, so theirs seals, sea lions then walrus'sLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 13:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia's taxonomy thing says that sea lions are pinnipeds (pinnipeds = seals), and that walruses are pinnipeds but aren't considered as seals very often. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 13:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC) In some country in Scandinavia the walrus is the national symbol of death. --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! Well look at the elephant seal without that huge thing on there face add tusks and youve got a walrus, just wanted to say that elephant seals are fat enough to be related to walruses.Agentshazam 14:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You ever thought this article might be the reason the walri injoy targeting us :P --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 13:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Walri attack for teh lulz, not in retaliation. So they would have either way (and IDK if this was made before their raid) Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) They don't hack, they "crack" and "raid". Know the difference. A lot of people are making this mistake. They don't hack, they rack and raid instead. ...and seriously, pages about them? Uhm no offense but isn't this part of the reason why Walrus still attacks you guys or something? ~Joji~ 21:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) "Pinniped" Classification Most zoologists nowadays agree that phocids (seals) are separate from other so called "pinnipeds," and belong to the order Carnivora, which includes canids (canines), felids (felines), mustelids (weasels and relatives), and other families of closely related mammals that have four carnassial teeth. Otariids (sea lions) and odobenids (walruses), however, are believed to likely be descendants of bearlike creatures, whereas the ancestors of phocids are believed to likely be otter-like. Thus, phocids are not closely related to other "pinnipeds." Wikipedia should not be trusted for animal classification in most, or possibly all, concerns. —◔ChordSectorθ◕ 15:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Uhh... okay then. For those of you who don't know, this is '''ChordSector, an old user who helped introduce the Taxobox. He is very intelligent and an expert in animal classification. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) GOD BLESS AMERICA! † 22:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC)